Don't Let Go
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: post war!Tokka durdadurr! Toph & Sokka...FIGHT,RUN,DISCOVER, and FIGHT SOME MORE! R&R PLZ!
1. The Worst

DISCLAIMER: Me own a:tla ur kidding right!

THE WORST

"Aang, where are we going?" asked an excited Katara.

"I told you it's a surprise!"

"Well, you told me that half an hour ago! How much farther can it be?"

**10 MORE minutes pass**

"We're here."

"Aang! It's so beautiful here!"

Moss, trees, and a sparkling pond that glistens in the light surround 'Here'. Katara stared for a minute or two at the enchanting pond. She would have kept staring if it were not for the ear piercing sound that came from camp.

* * *

"Azula's coming." Toph whispered as she felt the vibrations of soldiers.

"Huh? What?" asked Sokka nearly falling out of his sleeping bag?

"I said AZULA'S com-."

Toph turned to 'see' that Azula was already there. Before she had a second to think, Azula had lightning heading straight for Sokka who was still scrambling to get up.

"Katara! What was that?"

"It sounded like…lightning." Her face fell and they both knew at once.

"Azula." They said unanimously. Then they heard something even worse.

"SOKKA!"

Toph launched herself in front of him and was hit by the deadly bolt. She was unconscious but barely alive. Sokka bounced up, grabbed Toph, and ran for their lives.

"Wait. Let them run. I have a feeling that they will come back. She won't survive and that stupid boy will come with the Avatar. Just like with that Kyoshi loser. And as soon as he does, the Fire Nation will be on top! Now burn everything!" Azula ordered with her evil grin on her face.

* * *

"Hurry up, Aang!" There was worry in her voice.

"I'm not so sure we should keep going. I'm trying to feel the vibrations. Sokka's running straight for us. But there's no Toph."

Tears started flowing down her cheeks as soon as she saw Toph hanging limply in Sokka's arms. He crashed to his knees as soon as he saw Katara and Aang. He laid Toph on the ground as carefully as possible before bursting into tears. Katara immediately started to try to heal Toph while Aang started to console Sokka.

"Sokka. What happened?" Aang asked when there was an awkward silence.

"Toph…Azula…lightning…me-" He was so shaken that he just stopped there. As if not wanting to see the images go through his head again. Katara stopped suddenly and started shaking until she noticed Toph's hazy green eyes open wide. Sokka saw this and started to mumble.

"T-Toph. I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry." Repeatedly he said this thinking that she was hearing him. Her eyes were open staring at him. Just like everyday. But she wasn't awake and he didn't know until Katara told him.

**1 Day Earlier**

"Hey Toph! Wait! It was just a joke! C'mon Toph!"

"You think I'm what? O, that's right…MANISH!"

She sat on the ground waiting for Sokka to stand in just the right place and 'AAAAAAHHHHHH'. Sokka was hurled at least fifty feet in the air. It's a good thing Aang caught him in mid-air.

"O, come on Twinkle Toes! Where's the CRASH?"

"Very funny Toph. Just wait. I'm sorry. Please let me talk to you."

"Okay. Snoozles, you have thirty seconds to give me a good reason not to do that again."

'What do I do? What do I do? Got it. She'll probably kill me but O well. She'll kill me anyway.' Sokka thought.

"Fifteen seconds, Snoo-" She was cut off by Sokka's hard dry lips slowly touching her soft most ones.

"Okay. That was good enough." Toph tried to hide her blush but she couldn't.

* * *

That's the only thing that was going through his mind. The kiss that changed their lives.

"Toph…why? Please…wake up. I never got to…tell you." Sokka whimpered.

"Katara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Aang."

"First of all, how's Toph?"

"She is…okay for now. But she needs to wake up soon or el-" She didn't want to say it.

"Okay. Sokka needs to get away for a while. He's been watching her for hours. I have a feeling he needs you right now. Don't worry. I'll watch Toph."

"Okay. Besides, I need to ask him something. Thanks Aang." She whispered the last part as she walked toward Sokka.

He reluctantly agreed to go and Katara finally saw that Sokka really did love Toph. What she wanted to know was if he had told her yet. They were at least 30 feet away when Katara finally asked her question.

* * *

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

She sighed. "What happened?"

"She tried to tell me…Azula came…lightning at me…Toph jumped." by the time, he said that he was wiping his tears. She sighed.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, but…I wish I did."

"Sokka, she's going to be fine." He could tell the uncertainty in her voice.

"Did you hear that?" They sprinted towards the camp.

* * *

"Katara! Sokka!" Aang screamed as he saw them running towards him and Toph. Toph was screaming uncontrollably. Sokka was horrified when she yelled,

"Sokka! Save me! AAAHHH!"

"Katara what's happening to her?" He said as he kneeled beside Toph.

"Aang, I need you to try and…well…see what Toph is 'seeing'. Put your hand on her forehead and concentrate."

"Okay. I'll try."

Aang put his hand on her forehead and saw everything Toph saw. He quickly took his hand off and told everyone what he saw.

"There was Azula and at least thirty Fire Nation soldiers in a metal room. Toph was hanging in chains it the middle of the room. Azula came at her an-"

He stopped himself just before he said it. He looked at Katara then at Sokka who was cradling Toph in his arms. Just then, Aang felt like something was coming.

"Something's coming."

"What is it Aang?" Katara was even more worried now.

"I think it's…Kyoshi?"

"What? Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Hello Avatar Aang. I need to speak with you alone."

* * *

They stepped away to talk. Aang had no idea why she was here. He felt that she was about to tell him good news. But he thought. 'Why would she be here for good news? The last time she came to me I was almost dipped in burning oil.'

"Avatar Aang. This may surprise you but your friend Toph is my great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter."

"What? Well that explains a lot. Except one thing. Why are you here?"

"I have bad news. Toph is not in this world, but in the Spirit World."

"What? How?"

"When the lightning hit her, I brought her there. She is safe, but I must go back to her. She is starting to wake up there."

"Why didn't you just bring her back with you?"

"I cannot. Only the one who truly loves her can bring her back."

Just then, Avatar Kyoshi disappeared. Aang was confused. He ran back to the camp and told his friends what Kyoshi had told him.

"What? How do we get in the Spirit World?" Sokka had spoken for the first time since he returned from his 'heart to heart' with Katara.

"Not 'we'. You." Katara saw that only her brother could save Toph.

"What?"

"Kyoshi said 'Only the one who truly loves her can bring her back.' and that's you Sokka!"

* * *

'_When you stand so close to me,_

_I'm feelin' butterflies._

_Is this the way that it's supposed to be?_

_When I look into your eyes.'_


	2. The Spirit World

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...blah,blah,blah

...

THE SPIRIT WORLD

"Where am I?" Toph said this really looking at her surroundings.

"My dear Toph, you are in the Spirit World."

"Okay. If I'm in the Spirit World, then who are you?"

"I am Avatar Kyoshi."

"Okay. Then I have a lot of questions for you. First, why am I here?"

"I brought you here."

"Why?"

"To save you."

"From what?"

"Death."

"Death? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if I hadn't brought you here you would have died."

"And again this question. Why? There are more important people to save than me."

"Because, you may not know it, but I am your great…….grandmother."(1)

"So lets just put it at that you are my grandmother and I am your granddaughter. Wow… then I guess I have you to thank for my Earthbending. And moving on. How long have I been here and how much longer am I gonna be here?"

"Almost a day and I cannot answer the last part. That is all up to your friend."

"My friend? Which friend?"

"That too I cannot answer. I can only say that this person really cares about you Toph."

"Well, I really hope whoever it is comes soon. This place is weirder than I ever thought the Spirit World could. One more question."

"Okay."

"Why can I see?"

"The Spirit World is very different than the mortal world. We are not by earthly limitations such as sickness, deafness, and blindness." She smile gently at Toph.

* * *

"Ok. But before we start arguing there is one thing I will absolutely need help with."

"What's that Sokka?"

"Getting there."

"Hmmm…I have an idea"

"Aang this better work." Sokka kissed Toph and fell. Katara started to freak out. She moved Sokka so that he lay right next to Toph.

"Aang, what just happened?"

"It worked." Aang smiled. Just then, Katara saw Sokka's eyes open.

"O great."

* * *

"Ouch, stupid rock, now what do I do?"

"Look for her of course!"

"What the…? Who are you?"

"I am Avatar Kuruk."

"Avatar Kuruk! Wow! Wait…how did you know I was looking for someone?"

"Why else would you be here? A young man here way before he should be. I wonder?"

"Ok. You got me there. Can you just tell me where Avatar Kyoshi is?"

"Yes, but you'd be safer if I took you to her. The journey is very dangerous for a mortal."

"Ok. Thanks. How long will this journey take?"

"Less than an hour" "Good." They were halfway into their journey and the silence was broken by a scream. It was too familiar for Sokka. He started to run towards it, Kuruk running after him. After 15 minutes, they were close enough to see Kyoshi and Toph.

* * *

"AAHH! Kyoshi! What was that?"

"A beetle."

"Oh. I guess I'm a little jumpy. I've never been scared of bugs before. Kyoshi?"

"Yes, Toph."

"Is anyone coming? You're taller so you can see farther. Wow, I'm bored. Who knew the Spirit World was so quiet?"

"Toph!"

"Sokka!" Toph jumped up to see Sokka running towards her with another person walking behind him.

They hugged. They kept talking about what had happened. Toph told Sokka about her being able to see in her Spirit state. Sokka was still talking about his journey when Avatar Kuruk and Kyoshi left to talk.

* * *

"It's amazing how he dropped right in without being hurt, much."

"Yes it is. But she is still badly injured in the mortal world and we cannot control what happens to them there."

"Aren't they with Aang?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about it. Whatever happens to them, it was meant to be."

"Excuse us, but we just came up with a very important question?"

"And what would that be?"

"How do we get home?"

* * *

"Aang. They've been out for two days and haven't moved. Toph wiggled once but nothing else happened. Sokka twitched and totally freaked me out. What are we gonna do?"

'Sigh.' "Ok Katara. I'll see what they're doing." He placed his hands on both of their heads. He immediately saw the two past Avatars discussing something while Toph and Sokka looked on. He lifted his hands to tell Katara what he saw.

"They are together and with Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Kuruk. The two Avatars are talking about something. Toph and Sokka are just watching them. They're safe. Don't worry."

"Thanks Aang."

* * *

"Toph."

"Yeah, Sokka." Toph was in bliss.

"They've been talking for a long time. Should we go over there?"

"Okay. Let's go."

They stepped closer and the earth started to rumble. Kyoshi was furious about something. Kuruk was deep in thought. Sokka was confused. Toph just stared at Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi?"

"Yes Toph." She tried to sound calm.

"What's wrong?" By now, Sokka had walked over by Toph.

"Avatar Kuruk and I were talking about how to get you two home. We could send you back to the mortal world but we don't know where your spirits will go. You may be a mile away or thousands of miles away from your friends. The one for sure thing is that you will still be in your spirits until you get to your bodies and that you need to get to them within an hour. Which could be very risky. Until then only the Avatar will be able to see you. It is all up to you."

"What do you think Sokka?"

"I think that we should do it. No matter what we would be together and I would travel anywhere with you."

"Okay Kyoshi, we'll go. Thank you for everything."

"Avatar Kuruk. Thank you for getting me here."

"Okay. Kyoshi lets send them back."

* * *

'_I can't wait to see you again.'_

(1) Each dot is another great.


	3. The Return

Disclaimer: U know the old saying! I ain't got nutin

THE RETURN

In a flash, Sokka and Toph were in the mortal world. They were not far from camp. But they were in someone else's camp. It was Azula's. They wanted to get away before they saw Azula. It was too late. Azula was talking to one of her advisors.

"No one will be able to stop these ultimate weapons." Azula cackled.

* * *

"Aang! They're sitting up!"

"Whoa! Wait. Are they awake?"

"No."

* * *

"C'mon Toph. Let's go home."

"Wait. That weapon could mean trouble I say we take a copy of it back."

"Alright. You can earthbend that container right?"

"Yeah. Here it comes."

Toph earthbended the container into the ground. It would be under them the whole time.

"Now let's go home." Toph smiled at Sokka.

They started walking toward camp. Forty-five minutes pass. Sokka is worried about the time.

"We have ten minutes left and I can see Katara."

"Me too." Toph loved how she could see.

They got to camp and saw their bodies sitting up with an awkward look on their faces.

"Wow so that's what I look like. Sugar Queen looks just as I imagined her looking. And she looks a lot like you. Twinkle Toes looks kind of …well…scrawny. Well now I know what you look like so let's start living!"

"Alright Toph!" Sokka said with a chuckle.

They laid into their bodies and merged with them. Suddenly Sokka was gasping for air. He woke up. Toph didn't. The canister popped up and fell into Aang's lap.

"Hey! What's this?" Aang was surprised.

"It's payback." Sokka smiled not noticing Toph was still unconscious.

"It's a Fire Nation blueprint of a new weapon. There is only one weakness. It's made out of metal." With those words, Sokka realized Toph wasn't back.

"Toph still isn't awake yet. We were on time. Why won't she come back?" He whispered to himself. Katara was sitting by Toph. Just waiting for her to wake up. She took out her Spirit Oasis water and started to heal Toph. The water glowed brighter than ever. Katara stopped when Toph blinked.

"Toph!" Sokka lit up. He kissed her nose. Toph pulled up enough strength to punch him in the arm.

"Never…do that… again." Toph was still hurt but was getting better very quickly.

"Toph you must have had some crazy things happen in the Spirit world." Aang pitched.

"Yup. But … I'll tell you… after dinner. I'm STARVING!"

"Here Toph." Katara handed her a bowl and Toph ate like she hadn't eaten in months.

When Toph had finished, she started telling everyone about Kyoshi and Kuruk, the questions she asked, her seeing everyone, when Sokka came into the Spirit World, when they came back and stole the blueprints, how she looked and the reason she jumped in front of Sokka. They were all so amazed at the little Earthbender. She was so strong.

Sokka asked if Katara and Aang could let him talk to Toph alone. They left and Sokka sighed.

* * *

"Well Toph. We're home." He felt a sudden burst of pain in his shoulder.

"That's for just giving me a hug in the Spirit World."

"What did you want? This?" He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Yeah. Sokka, there's something…I want to tell you."

"What's that Toph?"

"I- I…"

"Love you." Sokka finished her sentence and kissed her again. Another burst of pain in his arm.

"And I always have you meathead. How could you be so stupid not to see it?"

"Hey! I am a guy. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He laughed.

"It means everything."

* * *

"So when are they coming back?"

"O shut up." Azula was humiliated.

* * *

'_And a girl like me, just a little different from all the rest.'_


	4. Years Later

Disclaimer: WORDS WORDS me no own squat WORDS WORDS

YEARS LATER

The gang finally defeated the Fire Nation almost five years ago. Aang and Katara got married and moved to the South Pole. Sokka went to travel with his father. Toph just left almost a week after the war was over. Everyone kept in touch except Toph.

**Flashback**

"_Sokka? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing,"_

"_Sokka, I know you're lying." She hooked onto his arm._

"_We won the war. Now what?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You don't know. You probably go with us. You don't want to go with your parents. We can't let you go by yourself, because you're just a little girl. But we don-"_

"_Just a LITTLE GIRL! I'm just a little girl who helped SAVE the world. But oh well. I'm still just a little girl who can't take care of herself!" He let go of her hand and Toph stormed away. They looked for her the next day but she couldn't be found. A week later, she was in the last place they would ever look. Ba-Sing-Se._

* * *

"Lift your arm up a little, Ling."

"Yes, Sifu Toph."

"Good. Now try it again."

The young boy hurled the boulder at the target and missed again.

"I'll never be able to do it!" He was frustrated.

"You know who you remind me of. He was my first student. Just as stubborn as you."

"Who?"

"Avatar Aang."

"YOU taught Avatar Aang!"

"Yes. And if I got him to do it, I'm sure you can get it."

"Thank you Sifu."

**Flashback**

"_Katara! Look I can Earthbend!"_

"_You tried the positive reinforcement didn't you?"_

"_Yup."_

* * *

"Ling! You did it! Good job."

Toph saw the target on the ground with a boulder on it.

"Thank you Sifu. You must be the greatest Earthbender in the world."

"I've heard that before." 'From myself' Toph thought.

"Sifu…umm…I heard some rumors about you."

"Like what?"

"That you can bend metal! Can you?" He excitedly handed her a piece of scrap metal from his bag.

Toph smiled at him and bent the metal into a perfect circle. She put it in his hands.

"Does that prove anything?"

"Yes it does! How did you do that?"

"Metal is well…purified Earth. There is Earth in it. Feel the Earth and you can bend it. But for now just stick to boulders in class okay."

"Okay Sifu."

"You did great today, Ling. Why don't you go home early."

"Thanks!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

Toph started picking up the target when she felt some familiar footsteps. _'O great! Not him. Why would he be here? Don't turn! Don't turn! No! He's coming this way. Brace for impact!' _She took a deep breath.

"Hi there, Twinkle Toes."

"Toph!" He ran up and gave her a hug.

"So why are you here? In Ba-Sing-Se I mean."

"The Earth king wanted to tell me something about a party for the anniversary of the war being over."

"O yeah. How long has it been?" She knew.

"Five years. Zuko is here too. So why are you in Ba-Sing-Se? I thought you hated it here."

"I do. But I have some students that I just couldn't leave for no reason."

"Wow. You are definitely going to have a good time at the party."

"_Wow_. I'm not going to the party."

"Toph? Don't you want to see the gang all together again?"

"Not really."

"Why?" He was in shock.

"Why did I leave? To get away from the stupid gang and now it was a useless waste of time!" She stormed out of her own Dojo to the Upper Ring.

"And I'm not going to that stupid PARTY!" Aang heard it but he couldn't believe it.

* * *

"You saw Toph!" Katara was happy.

"Yeah. But I don't think she really wanted to see me."

"Why? What happened?"

"She told me that she had left to get away from us and that she wasn't going to the party. Then she stormed out."

"Great now we know where she is, but she doesn't want to see us."

**Three Days Later**

"Katara! Aang!" Sokka yelled over the crowd as he walked toward his friends.

"Sokka!" Katara gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"The Earth king invited me here for the party. I heard everyone in Ba-Sing-Se is going to be there."

"Not everyone." '_O no. I should of just nodded. Here it comes_.' Aang thought.

"What do you mean? Everyone is invited."

"She might be invited but she's definitely not going." '_There it is again! Just shut up before-'_

"Who's 'she'?" Sokka thought hard still oblivious as ever.

"Toph." Aang finally gave her name before he thought Sokka's brain would explode.

"Toph? Toph's here!"

"Yeah. I talked to her a few days ago. She said she wasn't going."

"Where is she?"

"Sokka, I really don't think she wants to see you or any of us. Besides I don't even know where she is."

"She's a Bei Fong, Aang. She's in the Upper Ring."

* * *

'_They're gonna find me here. I have to get out of this city. I'll go to… I don't know. I know I'll go to Omashu. I'd better pack now. They know I'd be in the Upper Ring. Darn my name!'_ Toph thought. She gathered her clothes and her money and left for Omashu.

* * *

"What do you mean she left?" Sokka's jaw dropped immediately.

"I was talking to a man in the market and he told me she left hours ago."

"She could be anywhere by now!"

"Sokka. Calm down. I have a feeling she won't leave the Earth Kingdom." Aang knew Toph needed her Earth.

"Well that narrows it down." Sokka said in his sarcastic manner.

"Sokka, she'd probably go somewhere we've been before."

"Well since we've been all around the Earth Kingdom we still have no idea where she's going."

"She's going to Omashu." She walked through the door.

"Mrs. Bei Fong! What are you doing here?"

"One of our relatives is getting married to the Earth Kings niece. Toph told me where she would go if she ever left Ba-Sing-Se."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bei Fong."

"You're welcome." She left the house.

"That was _weird_." Aang looked at Katara.

"I'll be back soon." Sokka started re-packing.

"Sokka, where are you going?" Katara was worried.

"To Omashu."

* * *

'_And I was thinking 'bout you,_

_And it kinda made me smile…'_


	5. The Chase

Disclaimer: Why do you think i own it!? I own nutin in the whole wide world. A:TLA is not mine so stop asking bout tokka!

THE CHASE

"Finally." Toph sighed as she 'saw' Omashu's giant wall.

"Who are you and what is your business in Omashu?"

"I am Toph Bei Fong on…vacation."

"O Miss Bei Fong it is my pleasure letting you into Omashu."

"Yes. It is your pleasure." The man open the door (wall) to Omashu and Toph stepped inside the fortress city. She was there an hour before being abducted by soldiers. She went peacefully completely knowing what was going on. She was soon in the hall of King Bumi's palace.

"Ah, Miss Bei Fong. What a pleasure to see you again." The crooked king snorted as he laughed.

"How are you Bumi?" Toph saw her old friend and smiled.

"Just fine. Release her. Now Toph, would you like some tea?"

"Yes Bumi. Tea sounds pretty good right now."

They walked off for tea (after Toph had hugged him) and Bumi started asking many questions.

"So what have you been up to lately Toph?" He sat on some sort of fluffy chair.

"I've been teaching Earthbending in Ba-Sing-Se. I recently… saw my…friends there and decided that it was time for a change."

"That's not the reason you came here is it."

"No."

"What's troubling you so much that you left home?"

"My…friends."

"Then why don't you tell them what's wrong instead of running away from them again?"

"It isn't all of them that I'm mad at. Just one."

"That one Water Tribe boy…what was his name?"

"Sokka."

"Well then it seems that I've guessed right."

"You sure have." She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you mad at him?"

Toph turned away from the 'baffled as always' king.

"He…let me go."

"Let you go?"

"I ran off and…he didn't run after me."

"Toph, one of the most important things in life is to not hold on to the dark past but move on to the brighter future."

"I have no future. The only thing I have is Earthbending. It's my life. The only thing…I'm actually good at."

"No Toph. You see yourself as an Earthbender only. You are so much more than what you think you are. You helped save the world from the old Fire Nation. You saved the Avatar countless times. You are the first Metalbender. You know your story. Just pick the parts you like and hold onto them forever. And as for the bad parts, forget them."

"But…I can't forget him." A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Then find him and talk. Talking is the best thing to do in this type of situation."

"The last time a talked to him. He broke my heart."

"Then make him fix it." Toph gave a faint laugh.

* * *

"No! Bei Fong! Not Rai Song! I give up." Sokka moved on from the old cabbage seller.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a blind woman with hazy eyes come by. She is wearing very fine clothes."

"Yes. I saw some soldiers come and arrest her. She went with them so peacefully. They took her to the palace. I don't think she did anything wrong. But our king is very…unique with his visitors." The woman quietly answered him in the most efficient manner.

"Thank you so much. You are a very kind woman." He started towards the palace on a mission. Walking…jogging…running. He increased his speed as he drew nearer and nearer to the palace.

* * *

"Bumi, do you still have that training ground? I really need to let out some steam."

"Of course Toph. It is right outside the third door on the right. Have fun."

She started by making a tower that was as tall as she remembered Sokka. It was so much shorter than she was. She laughed at the 'Sokka' tower. She started to imagine their might be conversation and ended up crushing the tower as hard as she could causing a certain Water Tribe warrior to fall out of a tree at the end of the grounds.

"No way!" A boulder launched at the warrior and he dodged it. A second boulder, a second dodge.

"Toph! Just let me talk!" Another boulder goes by.

"The last time we talked you BROKE MY HEART!"

"I'm sorry Toph! Just settle down! You're acting like a little-"

"YOU WERE GONNA SAY IT AGAIN!!"

"Toph lets not get carried away…"

"Okay. You have a five second head start." She held back a huge boulder.

5...

'Head start?'

4...

'What is she talking about?'

3...

'O crap. Run legs RUN!'

2,1

"I'm gonna kill you Sokka!" She locked his ankles into the ground and let him drag back to the grounds.

"Toph I'm sorry! I was stupid!"

"WAS?!"

"I am stupid! I let you leave without even going after you. I'm stupid!"

"Yes you are! Five years Sokka! Five years! And you didn't even check with the Earth king about where I was! You are stupid! You broke my heart and still never came to the Earth kingdom capital. You killed me! You just killed my whole life and didn't even look! You looked for Suki! You checked every corner of the Earth kingdom for her! And for me! You just didn't care enough! I waited and waited for you to come knocking at my door but NO! You just didn't care! I love YOU! And you don't even care…" She ran into the woods as fast as she could. Her tears stained the ground as she sprinted far away. He stared for a moment taking in the words she had just screamed at him. Then he started sprinting towards the direction she ran. She was too far ahead. Then he rested after being out of breath nearly passing out.

* * *

"He stopped. He doesn't care…" Toph turned now seeing that her history was repeating itself.

"How sad. As I remember he cared a lot five years ago."

"No…Zuko killed you…how are you…how did you?"

"O no Zu-Zu didn't kill me. How else would I be standing here?"

"He buried you."

"It's called a the Di Lee."

"Why …are you letting me know this?"

"Because! I came to finish the most powerful person in the World before they kill me!"

"Well you're not getting to Aang as long as I'm around!"

"I wasn't talking about that stupid little boy!" And with those words Toph sent a boulder towards Azula as Azula sent a bolt of lightning at Toph. The impacts were almost unanimous. Azula knew that the boulder would kill her instantly and it did. She also knew that the lightning would be a slow and very painful death for Toph. And that's why she did it. To kill the most powerful person in the World.

* * *

'_I hate how much I love you boy…'_


	6. Not Again

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no ownie. if i did tokka would have been alot farther on!

NOT AGAIN

"Toph!" Sokka ran and picked up the broken Earthbender. The lightning looked as if it had singed her clothes.

"No. No. Not again!"

He ran with her in his arms all the way to Bumi's palace. Her hair was in her face out of it's normal bun. Bumi was on the grounds looking for Toph and when he saw her he called for a Di Lee agent to make a tunnel from Omashu to Ba-Sing-Se as fast as possible. The tunnel was completed within ten minutes. Each second Sokka felt like it was his fault. He remembered that Toph, the most powerful person in the World, had really killed Azula. He was proud of her. But he had been proud of her before she did that. He looked down at her and thought she was really gonna go this time. He remembered that Azula had done this before. He remembered how oblivious he was back then and now. He remembered their trip in the Spirit World. How she saw him as he was back then. He remembered the last kiss they had. He remembered the fight that tore them apart. He remembered her. He remembered his best friend as she was five years ago. And then he remembered that she wasn't the same girl anymore. She was taller, stronger, even more beautiful, and still just as sarcastic. She was his. '_Was._' He remembered that day when she ran and he didn't do anything but stand there wishing that he did. He put Toph on a cart and pushed her through the long tunnel to Ba-Sing-Se. They found Katara and she started to analyze Toph. She was baffled. Then she realized it as Toph wiggled around. Katara smiled waiting for a sound from Toph. Sokka sat next to Toph holding her hand as if to see if she was still alive. She was and had something to say.

"Sokka?"

"Yes Toph?" He shook.

"You don't think that the Greatest Earthbender of all time would ever leave anywhere without some armor under her clothes right?" She smiled and sat up.

"Toph!" He hugged her tightly and never wanted to let go ever again.

"And guess what else I found out today after five years of wondering?" She smiled even more.

"What?"

"You care." She kissed him and he returned it.

"And I always have you rockhead! How could you be so stupid not to see it?"

"Maybe because I'm BLIND!" She waved her hand in front of her face as she had done many years ago. He laughed.

"Well don't you think I know th-" She stopped him before he ruined her fun.

"But hey, I'm a girl. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She smiled remembering his words. She felt his heartbeat skyrocket and she knew what he was going to say next.

"It means everything."

They started cracking up. Aang and Katara started laughing. Not that they knew what the others were laughing about. It's not like they were spying on them in the trees or anything. wink

"And guess what else I found out was true?" She couldn't resist after all these years.

"What?"

"You look _so_ handsome." He didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Why thank you. I am aren't…" He paused. "Why do you have a need to do that?"

She looked in his general direction and looked as if in pain.

"Toph! Are you okay?"

"Could you hand me a bandage?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes. And you're the only one who can fix it."

"Why?"

"Because you broke it." She poked him square in the chest and smiled remembering the wise words of the kooky king.

"O really. And what exactly did I break?" He knew.

"My heart." She smiled even more.

"Here let me fix it right now." He leaned in and kissed her for what seemed like forever to Toph.

"Do you really have a need to do that?"

"I haven't done it in so long that I forgot what it felt like."

"So are you gonna give me that necklace now or later?" She felt his heart jump again.

"How did you know?"

"You put it on the ground about five years ago." She laughed.

"You have the memory of an elephant. You never forget."

"I'm trying really hard."

"So Toph Bei Fong. Will you marry me?"

"Of course you Meathead!"

* * *

'_No one can get in the way of what I feel for you…'_

* * *

**SONGS( in order): **

Crazy Little Thing Called Love- Rihanna

See You Again- Miley Cyrus

Girl Like Me- Rihanna

PS. (I'm Still Not Over You)- Rihanna

Hate That I Love You- Rihanna

No One- Alicia Keys

* * *

Comments: SHOULD I Make it a two shot?

Tokka fun OUT!


End file.
